


Sam & Jack - "Candles" cover art

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Candles, F/M, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	

This cover art was made for ["Candles"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187049) written by [amaradangeli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli). Go read it!


End file.
